There is a known portable electronic timepiece that receives a weak electromagnetic wave, for example, from a GPS (global positioning system) satellite for time correction. In such a portable electronic timepiece, an antenna and a receiver need to be arranged in positions close to each other from a viewpoint of compactness of the timepiece. On the other hand, the arrangement may cause noise produced by the receiver to be inputted to the antenna in some cases. The portable electronic timepiece therefore undesirably experiences a decrease in the SN ratio of a received electromagnetic wave and is hence not capable of accurate time correction.
JP-A-10-197662 discloses a technology in which, in a portable electronic timepiece using a patch antenna, the patch antenna, an analog circuit portion, and a digital circuit portion are disposed on a circuit substrate having a shield layer to electromagnetically isolate the front and rear sides of the circuit substrate, thereby improving the SN ratio of an electromagnetic wave received by the portable electronic timepiece.